Examples of conventional electronically-controlled fuel injection systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,612 issued to Deckard et al. on Jul. 12, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,215 issued to Gustafson on Mar. 10, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,132 issued to Iwanga on Oct. 20, 1992.
In Deckard et al., the mechanically-actuated injector is constructed and operates in such a way so peak fuel injection pressure is drastically reduced as engine speed is reduced if fuel delivery (i.e., quantity during an injection cycle) is kept constant. The direct relationship between peak injection pressure and engine speed associated with this type of injector limits desirably higher fuel injection pressures to be attained at lower engine speeds and/or lighter loads. This consequently limits the engine's ability to achieve lower emissions, especially with respect to smoke or particulates.
In Gustafson, the injector has a conventional spring-loaded check which has a fixed valve closing pressure (VCP). A problem with a fixed VCP is the time delay associated with closing the check as the fuel injection pressure bleeds down to the VCP. The time delay and pressure drop can cause poor atomization of fuel injected into the engine combustion chamber late in the combustion cycle. A sharper end of injection would be desirable for reducing emissions, especially particulates or smoke. Moreover in Gustafson, the injector also has a variable-volume fuel pressurization chamber (36) whose volume is determined by a complex two-part plunger assembly (24) having a spring (38) as well as an external apparatus for varying the pressure of fuel supplied to the injector. Manufacturing variations in the spring rate as well as the variable pressure apparatus may cause imprecise control of the variable volume (36) resulting in imprecise control of the fuel injection quantity, peak fuel injection pressure and pressure decay or drop during an injection cycle.
In Iwanga, fuel injection pressure is used to assist closure of the movable check for ending fuel injection. One problem that may occur is unacceptably high impact loading of the check against the nozzle tip seat at high injection pressures thereby causing failure or breakage of the nozzle tip. Thus, peak fuel injection pressure capability of the injector is undesirably limited.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.